


Planet’s Rising {Hunger Games}

by floatingplanet



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, Possible Character Death, The Author Regrets Everything, any feedback is much appreciated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingplanet/pseuds/floatingplanet
Summary: Venus Farstar's aunt, Enobaria, had won the 62nd Hunger Games, and now it was her turn to compete. On the day of the Reaping for the fourth Quarter Quell- the 100th Hunger Games- seventeen-year-old Venus volunteered to be a tribute alongside Mason Ashvale, her boyfriend. With their future up in the air, they could only rely on two things: there could be two victors this year and she and Mason could have a future together. But only if they could keep the targets off of their backs, because they weren't the only people desperate to win.Little did they know that they had more than just the Capitol watching them.





	1. Chapter 1

"On the anniversary of the Rebellion, on the eve before the Reaping, of the days before the 100th Hunger Games and the fourth Quarter Quell, the President shall read from the envelope." The announcer's voice was all but lost as those around me chatted and conversed like old friends. It was a tradition that the Districts closer to the Capitol would gather their victors together to watch whatever was announced in the days before the games. It made my blood boil. My aunt, Enobaria, caught a glimpse of my face, and whatever she saw didn't please her, and glared a bit to let me know. Turning away from her, I put on what I hoped was a pleasant face as I turned my attention back to the screen.

The President stood there, hair pure white and thin, with his snakelike eyes and frail body. Enobaria had told me that Coriolanus Snow shouldn't be underestimated, even though he was old enough to have seen over seventy Hunger Games. I didn't agree and thought that the old man was finally losing it, but I didn't dare say it out loud.

"I felt it necessary to reminisce on the past Quarter Quells to fully get in the mood for the reading of this year's envelope." Everyone in the room had their attention fully focused on the television, silent, me included.

“On the twenty-fifth anniversary of the games, to remind the Districts that it was the rebellion's fault that their children died, there was a vote as to which children would be entered in the games. On the fiftieth anniversary, to remind the Districts that for every Capitol citizen that was killed, two rebels died, and so there were twice the amount of tributes chosen. On the seventy-fifth Hunger Games, victors from previous years were Reaped once again to remind the Districts that even the strongest among them could not overcome the Capitol."

During his speech I found myself scowling, and quickly leveled my face. Enobaria had participated in the seventy-fifth games and by extension the failed rebellion. She had managed to escape to the Capitol, where she sold whatever secrets she knew in exchange for her life. Everyone in the Capitol thought her a hero who had risked her life to bring them information. Everyone in the Districts think her a bitter traitor. It was only a few years ago when I found out the truth, and I didn't know how she could live with herself.

I found my eyes drifting to my aunt's face, and hers were already on me, a stern glare to remind me to keep my face neutral, to not give anything away, and to not speak ill of the Capitol until we were alone again. I gave her a single nod before I turned my attention back to the screen.

"For the one-hundredth anniversary of the games, and the fourth Quarter Quell, I will read from this envelope." President Snow made a show of selecting the correct envelope, and, taking his time, opened it and readout, in an official voice, "For the fourth Quarter Quell, to remind the Districts that hope still remains, there will be two victors instead of one." President Snow made direct eye contact with the camera then, his face smiling but his eyes were sinister. I felt a shudder run through me, but I played it off as a shiver and rubbed my hands against my arms. I felt Enobaria's eyes on me but I refused to look at her. Two victors? That hadn't happened since the 74th Hunger Games, with Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark of District 12. Snow had been president back then, too, and had crushed everyone in the rebellion except for those two. Nobody knew where they were. "The victors must be from the same District, and if at the end of the games there are two people from different Districts, the rule from previous years will be implemented once again."

My mind instantly went to Mason, and my heart fluttered. It had been almost a year and a half since we had started secretly meeting, and he still made me blush. I fought to keep a smile off of my face. There were too many people here and I was being watched. Not just by Enobaria, but the other gathered victors and even the Capitol itself. Enobaria had made sure that I knew I was constantly being watched. Turns out that, like her, I was a good actress, because nobody suspected a seventeen-year-old girl like myself to harbor such ill will towards the Capitol as I did. I prided myself on that, my ability to hide what I was truly thinking.

I spaced out for the rest of the night, responding when I was asked something but mostly kept alone, and I was grateful. As soon as everyone was gone I was going to meet Mason. Enobaria didn't approve, but she couldn't say anything. She knew I wouldn't listen, anyway.

It was long past midnight when the final guest left the house, and both Enobaria and I let out a sigh of relief. We exchanged a look, during which Enobaria tried her best to dissuade me from going, but it never worked and it never will. And besides, I needed him tonight. The Reaping was always a hard time for me, for Enobaria. It brought up painful memories. It was better to be away from each other.

I turned away from my aunt and instead gathered a light jacket, the one Mason had worked so hard to give me. He refused to let me give him any money, or any of my aunt's money because he didn't want to be a burden. I always scoffed at that. As if he could be a burden. 

I quickly made my way into the kitchen, to the back door that led into the garden of our large backyard. Thankfully, due to the Reaping, almost all of the Victor's Village inhabitants were drunk or sleeping, and that worked to my advantage as I quietly snuck through the loose metal poles in the fence, making my way to the poorer part of the District, my head lowered with a frown as I did so.

Every time I made this trek, I felt the bubbling of guilt in my stomach. Why did people like my aunt and the other victors get to live rich but the hardworking people had to live in almost squalor-like conditions? It made me sick. Frowning, I quickened my pace, not bothering to look because I knew the path by heart. I also knew that if I didn't hurry, a Peacekeeper would pass by and drag me back to the Victor's Village. The thought made my frown deepen. Not many people knew about Mason and me, which is how we liked it, but those few who knew- Enobaria, Mason's family, a couple of Peacekeepers- resented us for it. Mason's family, surprisingly, tolerated my presence at their home. Probably because I did everything I could to help them and their community, sneaking money and food to them and helping to lessen punishments. I wanted them to see that I wasn't like my mother or aunt, or anyone in the Victor's Village. I was me, and I was good.

Once I spotted the old, worn-down house, I broke into a run, slipping in through one of the windows on the side. I didn't worry about his family seeing me; they all knew I was coming.

"Venus." His voice stopped me in my tracks, and I whipped around and was in his arms before either of us knew what we were doing. He wrapped his arms around me as I held him tight.

"Mason," I sighed into his chest. He was a good foot taller than I was, reaching well over six feet. His height was what had initially drawn me to him- but I very quickly realized that his eyes were what intrigued people. A bright shade of blue, they contrasted his tan skin and dark hair, and I often found myself getting lost in them. I often felt lacking next to him. I had inherited my aunt's dark hair and skin, but my green eyes were my mother's. The only thing I had gotten from my father was his attitude. Or so I've been told.

“How are you holding up?" His voice was deep, despite his young age, and with his height, most people thought he was easily nineteen or twenty when in reality he had barely turned eighteen a month ago.

“I'm... doing my best. Having everyone in the house... it helps to distract me." We were still embracing, though I had moved my head from his chest so that I could look into his eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes. 

“I'm here to talk, you know that, Venus." He smiled down at me, and I returned it. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead. I preened under his touch as he led me to his bed. We wouldn't do anything, we weren't irresponsible, but still, I got butterflies whenever we shared the bed. I knew his dad didn't approve, but his mom was just glad that her son had someone- even if that someone was me. As I laid down onto the bed, Mason's arms around me, I could almost forget that tomorrow was the Reaping.

“Do you think she thought about what would happen to me when she killed herself?" My voice was quiet but it felt loud in the silence of the room. I felt Mason shift as he separated from me so that we could face each other.

“You know what I think," was his response. And I did. He had said before that what my mother did was unfair and selfish. Sometimes I agreed with him. Today wasn't one of those times.

“I think she was right to escape," I whispered, my voice even quieter. That got Mason's attention, and he sat up to direct his full attention to me.

“Venus, I know you didn't just say that." His eyes were pleading but his voice was strong. "Venus."

I didn't answer. I didn't know what he'd say if he knew what I truly thought, and I didn't want him to worry, as he already was. "Nothing. Forget I said anything." I turned away from him, but he didn't like that.

“Venus." His voice was starting to wobble then, and I suddenly remembered that the Reaping was tomorrow and that it was Mason's last one. Conflicting emotions ran through me. "Venus, talk to me. Let me in. Don't close yourself off. Not now. Not tonight."

I didn't respond, but I did turn back to face him. I needed him, and I resented myself for it. I was supposed to be strong, independent. Enobaria had drilled it into me after my mom died, and I tried to follow it, I really did, but then Mason crept past my defenses and against all odds into my heart. It drove a wedge between Enobaria and I but I didn't care one bit. 

“Venus, please." He was pleading now, and I knew that soon he would start crying. And he knew that I would soon follow if he did. "Talk to me. Please."

“And what can I say, Mason? That I think my mom was brave to kill herself and get out of the situation? That sometimes I wish she had taken me with her? I don't want to think about it today, or tomorrow, or any day, but it's all I think about. Enobaria may not be the best mother-figure in the world but she's all I have, Mason. She thinks mom was selfish too and sometimes I agree with her, but not now. Who in their right mind wants to take care of a child who was forcibly conceived in the Arena? And at eighteen? I'm amazed she even lasted four years, honestly." I had gotten angrier as I kept talking, and took a moment to calm down, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Mason, I'm not ready for today. But I am so glad that this is your last year. We just have to get you through this one, and then, maybe, things will finally get better. Maybe we can..." I trailed off, biting my lip.

Mason gripped my hand then, holding on tightly. "Maybe we can what, Venus?" He was looking at me earnestly while I kept my eyes on the sheets of his bed. He squeezed my hand and I looked back up at him.

“Maybe we can get married." It took some conscious effort on my part, but I kept my eyes on him, watching as they flashed through different emotions before settling on joy.

"Venus, I'd love nothing more than to marry you." He moved both of his hands to my cheeks, cradling them gently as he lowered his lips to mine. I savored the connection, eyes dropping closed and hands coming to rest on his chest. It was a while before either of us spoke again, with gentle kisses exchanged as sleep evaded us, as it always did on the day of the Reaping.

Our lips finally separated, though Mason kept close, resting his forehead against mine, a soft smile on his face. "Venus, I think I'm in love with you."  
I didn't even blink. "Well, that's good, otherwise it'd be awkward if we got married." Mason chuckled silently and kissed the corner of my mouth before he finally settled back down onto the bed, ushering me into his arms, which I did quickly. Hopefully, we could both sleep for at least a couple of hours. 

"Mason, get up. Mason!" A voice was hissing at him, and, by extension, me, and I was quick to sit up and spot Axelle, Mason's little sister, at the door, and she didn't seem surprised to see me. "Venus, get him up! I have an outfit for you in my room- just hurry up! We're running late!" Axelle was quick to leave, most likely moving on to rouse her twin. I simply blinked for a bit as I woke up, but leaned down and pressed a kiss to Mason's cheek, which made him smile in his sleep. I pushed back a piece of his hair, which made him grab onto my wrist gently and open his eyes.

I smiled as he tried to keep me in bed. Years of training with Enobaria have made me an early riser, and Mason was the exact opposite. "Come on, Mason. As soon as you're up, we can make our way to the Justice Building so that we can be near each other." He groaned and made a show of sitting up, but I knew it was for my sake, so I laughed as I kissed him on the cheek and went to his little sister's room, smiling at her when I entered.

“Venus," she greeted stiffly. She was barely eleven, but she was already taller than me, and though she was a bit bigger than I was, we were able to share clothes easily enough. It was something she never let me live down.

I rolled my eyes. "Enough with the tough guy act, Axe, we're alone here." I gave her a coaxing smile before I raised an eyebrow at her, asking her silently where my clothes were. She gave a tentative smile back, pointing somewhere behind me. I turned and saw that on the one chair in her tiny room, was a small, gray dress, no special design, or anything. It was plain like me, and it more closely resembled a plain t-shirt before a dress. I sent a thank you to Axelle before I took off my clothes from the day before, realizing that I had slept in my shoes last night. I sighed and finally took off my boots, grimacing at my sore feet. Thankfully I had gone against the heels Enobaria had tried forcing me into last night, because there was no way I would be walking today if I had. As soon as I had the dress on, I turned to Axelle, who smiled at me sheepishly.

“Will you do my hair, Venus? I have the straightener ready." The girl before me, tall but frail, was all but begging, as though I wouldn't immediately do anything she'd ask of me.

“Of course. Get a brush, we'll need it." Axelle was quick to follow my instructions, and it was moments like these that made me want a sibling. When she returned I guided her to sit in the chair where my dress had previously occupied, and she complied giddily, handing the brush to me eagerly. I smiled and got to work, untangling her thick, curly hair and separating it into chunks so that I could easily straighten it. Her mom despised her hair straight, and to be honest, I did a bit too, but Axelle loved it and who was I to deny her what she wanted? Soon enough I was done, and we made our way into her mother's room, where the straightener was warming up on a small shelf next to the family's only television. Once again guilt bubbled in my stomach, and I wished, not for the last time, that they would take my money.

“Well, Axe, let's get started. I would hate to be late for the most important day of the year." I didn't bother to hide the sarcasm in my voice, and it got a laugh out of the girl in front of me, so I didn't really care who might be listening to me.

“Axelle?" A male voice called out. "Who's in there with you?"

Axelle rolled her eyes. "It's just Venus, Bow. Don't freak out." Oh, Bow, I thought with a sad sigh. He was Axelle's twin, but unlike his bubbly counterpart, Bow was very quiet and anxious. He got that from his dad. Everyone couldn't help but feel bad for the kid, even his mother- it was just how he looked. He had big, round eyes, that always looked moist and close to tears, and he was a small thing, the shortest of all of his siblings. The fact that he was so pale didn't help matters either. He looked sickly, though he wasn't. Thankfully.

The boy in question finally popped his small head in, and a smile instantly lit up his face, and he rushed towards me, hugging me tightly. "Hey, Bow," I greeted with a smile. "How's it hanging?"

He didn't answer verbally, simply squeezed me a bit tighter before releasing me and darting away. Axelle rolled her eyes again before pulling a chair up to where the straightener was waiting on the shelf. I took the cue and made my way over to the girl, and quickly got to work. We had to get to the Reaping quickly if Mason and I had any hopes of staying with each other. 

Soon enough, I had finished, and just in time, as Mason was waiting impatiently by the door for me. "Venus, come on. It's almost too late."

“Almost means there's still time," I told him as I emerged from his mother's room, and I made a quick stop to Axelle's room to get my jacket, which made Mason smile.

“Okay, smartass," he responded, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as we made our way to the Justice Building together. 

It didn't take long; District 2 was very cramped and close together, though I didn't know why. We manufactured weapons, and the factories were outside of the residential areas, and there was more than enough extra room. Maybe it was the Capitol shoving its superiority in our faces- but who could know?

I only realized we had made it into the general public when Mason's arm left my shoulders and he stepped away from me, though he was still close. I found myself scowling before Mason snuck a kiss onto my temple, and my face brightened instantly. He chuckled quietly to himself.

“I'm amazed no one's caught us yet, with how obvious you're being." Mason's voice was quiet and teasing, but it made me mad.

“Do you really want to test my acting skills now? Because I trained under the best." Mason was the only other person besides me who knew what my aunt had done to escape death on both sides of the war. I winced at my harsh tone. "Sorry."

Mason shook his head. "No need to apologize. I know what today does to you." We quickly grew quiet as more and more kids of Reaping age joined the already crowded path to the Justice Building. Hopefully it would all be over soon, and Mason and I would be safe for another year. Peacekeepers were quick to start organizing everyone by age, but due to our 'loyalty' to the Capitol, and my status as the niece of a victor, I'm given a bit more freedom on Reaping day, and I spend it close to Mason.

“Venus." It was a male voice, and it wasn't Mason's. I closed my eyes before I turned around to face whoever had called my name. Mason kept walking, as we had talked about, but he did send a worried glance my way.

“Peacekeeper Arius," I greeted with a smile. Enobaria's years of getting me to hide what I was thinking, of turning me into a child actress, had paid off maybe a little too well. She often said that I was as good as Snow. It was moments like these that I appreciated Enobaria. "How can I help you?" I made my voice light and airy, and my eyes widened, giving a sense of childhood naivety. With my height and size, I could easily pass off as younger than seventeen, and if I acted it well enough, I could pass off as nonthreatening.

The Peacekeeper was taken aback, but not for long. "Venus, you're wanted at the Justice Building." Arias, one of the nicer Peacekeepers, pulled me away from the crowd, and I found myself looking for Mason before catching it.

“What did I do?" I purposefully looked fearful. I laid it on a bit too thick as poor Arius seemed scared as to what to do if I started crying on him. Good, I thought. Let him scramble.

"Nothing. Your aunt wants to see you." He had lowered his voice as he said the last bit, and I grinned internally in triumph.

“Oh," I started, a smile coming to my face. "Well, let's get going then!" I was quick to start walking away, my smile turning into a smirk. It was moments like these that made me realize that if I did get chosen for the games, I would be okay, in the end. Because I'd be underestimated and that would be their fatal mistake.

But I didn't want to be chosen. Not if I could help it. But I couldn't. But, statistically, the Career Districts did better in the games and had better luck at the Reaping, because very few of us had to take out any tesserae, so there was little chance that any of us would be picked at all. I was glad I wasn't alive for the fiftieth games, because nobody was safe back then. Not that they were any better off now.

Arius and I arrived at the Justice Building quickly, where Enobaria was quick to take me by the arm and drag me away from Arius, towards the side of the building. The Capitol was always listening, and she knew that better than anyone.

“Be prepared for anything today." Enobaria was looking uncharacteristically nervous, and it put me on edge.

I pulled her away from the building, heading towards one of the empty houses surrounding it. "Enobaria, what do you know? Tell me." I was looking at the woman earnestly.

She looked away from me, and I tensed. "I'm getting picked, aren't I? It's been rigged. No matter who's picked, my name is going to be called out, isn't it?"

Enobaria took a deep sigh, then hissed, showing off her sharpened teeth. "Yeah. It's Snow's doing- he wants to make sure I'm loyal, or some shit." She looked me in the eyes again. "No matter what you're told, you play the crybaby. It's your best angle. If you play younger than you are, you won't be taken seriously."

“Baria, you're a mentor. Why are you acting as though-" It hit me. "You're not allowed to mentor us. Me."

“No, I'm not," she hissed. She was furious, and for once, not at me.

"Well," I started, "I guess I've got to hope that your acting classes paid off." I gave Enobaria a small, fake smile. It didn't fool either of us.

Enobaria returned it for a split second before pulling me to her in a hug. I was stiff against her for a bit before I returned the gesture. "Venus, whatever goes on in the Arena, you are not your mother. And whoever gets picked with you, they're your ally. Remember, there can be two victors this year. Two. Work together and don't show mercy." She pulled back but kept her hands on my shoulders, squeezing them slightly. "You're stronger than anyone in that Arena. Remember that and you'll be fine." I gave a single nod, determined. Maybe there was still a chance for me and whoever else was chosen. District 2 was a Career District, after all. I may not have been formally trained like most teens, but I can still defend myself better than anyone from 8 or 9, and definitely better than anyone from 10, 11, or 12. I would be fine. 

"Wish me luck, Auntie. I guess the odds weren't in my favor this year." But maybe they were in Mason's.


	2. Chapter 2

Enobaria was quick to let me go after she had said all she needed to. I don't know what reaction she was expecting from me, but she seemed relieved that I wasn't freaking out. 

As if I would freak out, I thought to myself. She had basically raised me- she knew me, inside and out. For the most part, at least. But there was no time to dwell on what Enobaria did or didn't know about me. I had to get ready and prepare myself without making it looked scripted. I almost wish I hadn't been told, but I knew why I had been. If I had been called without any warning, I would've played the strong and silent type, and being from a Career District, would only make me a target. It didn't matter if all the Careers teamed up again. With the new rule alliances would fracture even sooner than normal. Hopefully whoever got chosen alongside me would be able to hold their own and I wouldn't have to hold his hand through the Arena. That would be hell.

I had just managed to sneak my way into the crowd of gathered kids when I was pulled aside again, only this time it was Mason.

"Are you okay?" We couldn't go too far away, but he had managed to get us somewhere far enough away from the crowds so that we could talk, but we could still pay attention to the Reaping. I was proud of him, and I told him so, which he thanked me for but repeated his earlier question.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good, Mason, I'm good." There was no way I was telling him. This was his last Reaping, and I was not going to lower his mood.

"Venus, I know you a lot better than you think I do." He placed his forehead on mine. "I know when you're lying to me, but I also know when not to push."

I gave him a grateful smile. "I love you."

We seemed to realize at the same time what I had said. My eyes widened and I instantly pulled away from him, embarrassed. He simply brought his lips to mine quickly, and I melted into him, but he pulled away just as quickly as he came. We couldn't afford to get distracted right now. Or caught.

"I love you too. See you after?" His eyes were bright, and his lips were pulled into a smile.

I found myself mirroring his smile, and I momentarily forgot. "See you then." He nodded once and slipped back into the crowd, not unnoticed but nonchalant, and I followed him with my eyes as he joined the other boys. I counted to fifteen before I did the same, though I was able to slip through unseen. One of the perks of being small, I supposed, even though I despised it. But there was no time to hate my small stature now because it was about to save my life. I just had to hope that I could play it up and that whoever I'm paired with plays along. As soon as I slipped into the group of seventeen-year-olds, the mayor took the stage, and I was quick to elbow my way to the front. Nobody bothered fighting me. They all knew by now that I was going to be in the front for every Reaping no matter what. I looked at the people around me and frowned. None of the victor's kids that were around my age were here. Damn the victors having special privileges.

"Welcome, everyone! To start today's Reaping, as per tradition, the video explaining why we have the Hunger Games!" The mayor was an older man, and he was not someone to have as an enemy. He was ruthless, and most likely a psychopath. He got excited whenever it was Hunger Games season, and even Enobaria didn't bother to pretend with him. I didn't even pay attention as the video was playing, my mind was whirling with the best way to play surprised and scared. I didn't even realize the video had ended until I heard the nasal voice of Theodorus Reigner, the Capitol's representative who chooses the tributes every year. This year, his thinning hair was wrapped in a bright orange scarf. It was practically neon, and I had to squint to look directly at it. He was wearing a matching ensemble, and I had no idea how to describe it except for orange. I had to look away after a few moments. I was getting a headache.

"Hello everyone!" Theodorus had a high pitched, annoying voice, and I swear everyone around me internally groaned. "Welcome to the 100th annual Hunger Games, and the fourth Quarter Quell!" As per the usual Capitol citizen, Theodorus hissed whenever he spoke an 's', and it made me frown. Being in the Capitol was going to be hell just because of the accents alone. "I suppose it's best if we just get started!" He grinned, and his teeth were too white to be natural. He made a show of putting his hand into one of the two large glass bowls in front of him, and he dug around the many names inside, but soon enough, a name was pulled. 

I wonder who it could be, I thought bitterly. Sometimes I hated knowing what was going to happen. 

"And the male tribute for District 2 is..." Theodorus paused for dramatic effect. "Mason Ashvale!" 

My heart stopped. Mason? My eyes immediately found him as I spotted his tall frame, and he looked terrified. Not Mason, anyone but Mason... I watched as he was pushed out of the crowd, and he hid it well, but I knew him, and I could see that he was close to tears. Not Mason, not my Mason...

"Congratulations, my dear boy!" Theodorus was smiling widely and clapped a hand on Mason's shoulder when he joined him on stage, and Mason paled considerably. "Just stand to the side while I pick our female tribute," At his words, I swear Theodorus caught my eye when he spoke, and it made me furious. 

Damn him and damn the Capitol, I thought, but I tried not to let anything show on my face. Not now. I couldn't afford a single mistake or Snow would have my head, Enobaria's head, and probably Mason's head, too. I hated that man. 

"And the lucky girl is..." Theodorus reached a hand into a second glass bowl, and I rolled my eyes. We both knew who was going to be chosen, so just get it over with-

"Delilah Runesfield!" I was already making my way out of the crowd when I realized. What? Who the hell was Delilah?

As if on cue, a stick of a girl made her way to the stage, and my heart sunk. She didn't even look ten, let alone old enough to be in the Reaping in the first place. I caught eyes with Mason, who seemed sad. He must have known what I was going to do. 

It wasn't like volunteers were uncommon in District 2 anyway. 

"Splendid! Now, I must ask- do we have any volunteers for our male tribute?" Theodorus's question was met with silence, which he just laughed off. "Of course not. For our female tribute?"

"I volunteer!" My voice rang out loud and clear in the silent square. All eyes turned to me, and I could feel Enobaria's glare. I didn't care about the attention, however, because I had a new angle to play. I couldn't play crybaby, but maybe I could play a silent badass.

No. There was no maybe. I would play strong and silent, and it would save my life.

"Excellent!" Theodorus didn't sound surprised at all, and my eyes narrowed before I quickly evened my face out. I had played into his plan. I hated being used. As I was led onto the stage by Peacekeepers, I caught Mason's eye again and froze on the spot. He was crying. I itched to run up the steps and hold him, but I couldn't. Any sign of affection that I showed could be deadly. I clenched my fists so tightly that my nails pierced the skin of my palm. The pain helped keep me focused on the task at hand. 

The Peacekeepers grew tired of my standing still and gave me a small nudge towards the stage steps, and I quickly stepped onto the rickety stage. My brief pause had put a wrench in my plans but I could still salvage it. I just had to appear unaffected from this moment on. 

No big deal. I was from a Career District, after all. People are going to want to be paired with me, with both of us. Or maybe not, I thought as I remembered the new rule. Everyone will probably just stick to their District. Which wasn't necessarily a disadvantage. As long as I didn't seem to care too much for Mason, we would be fine. Hopefully. 

Theodorus didn't even ask who I was as he introduced me to the District. I let my eyes connect with Enobaria's once. She looked disappointed, but in what, I didn't know. As the Reaping came to an end, and Theodorus had the tributes shake hands, I made eye contact with Mason, willing him to understand what I couldn't say out loud. His eyebrows furrowed but he didn't say anything. I hope it meant that he understood.

We were soon led off the stage and into the Justice Building, where we would await those who wanted to see us off. Surprisingly, we were put in a room together, and I was infinitely glad. Mason and I had a long conversation ahead of us, and hopefully, when Enobaria came she could help as well. 

Their first visitor was Mason's mom. She didn't say any words, just took her son's face in her hands, and held him close. Mason hugged her close, but soon she had disconnected and moved to clasp my left hand in hers. 

"You protect him," she started, voice intense. "Keep him safe." She glanced at her son. "You both can come home, so do whatever it takes to win." I nodded once, surprised at the woman's care. She didn't seem to like me whenever I was with Mason, just seemed to tolerate my presence. For some reason, I wasn't relieved to know that she liked me now that me and her son were probably going to die. The Peacekeepers led her out of the room then, and Mason and I were alone while we waited for the other well-wishers.

"Mason," I started quickly in a hushed voice, "you have to listen closely to what I'm saying. When we get to the Capitol- hell, when we get on that train, we're as good as strangers. I don't want a target on your back, okay? Obviously, we're going to work together, but if anyone is going to have a target on them, it's going to be me."

Mason didn't respond or look at me. He just stared straight ahead. I didn't know if I was relieved or upset. I didn't have time to dwell on it when Enobaria came in, however.

"You two need to listen closely." She started as soon as she entered the room, waiting for the door to close before she continued. "I'm not allowed to mentor you two, so I have to give you all the information I know right now." She was speaking to both of us, but her attention was on me. "For starters, this is no ordinary Hunger Games. You two are close, and no doubt Snow knows that, so no matter what roles you take on, he'll know the truth. It's better to play closer to that angle then try and lie."

When I tried to protest, her eyes shot to mine. "Venus, don't argue with me. I've brought more kids home than any other mentor here. You need to trust me." Enobaria turned to Mason then, eyes sympathetic. "I know this is hard for you. I'm going to help your family by doing all that I can." She glanced at the door, knowing she didn't have much time.

"I brought something," she said as she pulled a small bag out of her pocket. She took out two pieces of jewelry: a small necklace and a silver ring. She handed the necklace to Mason but held onto the ring. "Mason, this is your District token. It's a locket with a picture of your family." She handed him the necklace, and I saw that it was shaped like a square, and was etched with what appeared to look like a gameboard on the front. I frowned as Mason put the chain around his neck. He touched a hand to it, giving Enobaria a stiff nod. I knew he was trying not to cry again. I put one of my hands in his, and he gripped it like it was his lifeline. 

"Venus, this is an engagement ring." She lifted it for me to look at, and I was entranced by it. It was a simple silver band, with a small infinity sign engraved on it. She slipped it onto my right hand, and I noticed that it felt could be molded to fit my finger. I looked up at her as I realized her words. 

"Wait," I began, eyes widening. "You mean you want us to-"

"Time's up," a Peacekeeper interrupted, and Enobaria and I looked at them immediately.

"Yes, Venus." Enobaria quickly put her forehead to mine. "Just like the 74th Games." She moved one of her hands to mine once again, and put something into it. Smoothly, I closed my hand around it and bid her goodbye, putting the hand that was holding whatever she had given me in my pocket. I found myself once again grateful for the jacket I was wearing. There was no time to investigate it now. I had to wait until I was on the train and knew who the mentors were going to be. I was suddenly grateful to be the daughter of a victor, because I had the advantage of being close to all the previous winners of the Games. All the living ones, at least. 

Mason and I stood in silence as we awaited the next guest- if there was one. For some reason, I doubted there was anyone else coming. Mason's mom had already come, and that meant his dad was with his siblings, and I had no other family. 

That was why, when someone walked in, me and Mason both had surprised faces, but Mason's quickly shifted into one of anger.

"Axelle, what are you doing here?" Mason moved to his little sister, kneeling and holding her arms. "Where's Dad and Bow?"

The young girl hugged her brother, and though she was tall Mason still towered over her. "Bow's covering for me. I think Mom spotted me as she left, but I'm not sure. I just knew I had to say goodbye." She kept hugging her brother for a few more moments before escaping his arms and crawling into mine. I held her close, stroked her hair, gripped her tight. She was as good as a sister to me.

"I know you guys can do it." She was taller than me and in many ways looked older, but she was a kid. A little girl, not even a teenager, and suddenly I was terrified. "If anyone can, it's you and Mason." She eventually left my arms and hugged us both together, and Mason and I shared a look as we did so. We both knew that we would do whatever it took to win. 

When the door opened, Axelle had already separated from us. She had tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She was so brave, I thought. So brave and so young. As a Peacekeeper guided her out of the room, another one gestured for us to follow him, and we did so, Mason and I's hands still connected. I knew where we were going, so I slowed my pace to put some distance between me and Mason and the Peacekeeper. I needed to talk to him while we still had some semblance of privacy because as soon as we got on that train, we would be monitored every minute of every day.

"Mason, are you okay with this?" I was speaking out of the corner of my mouth and looking ahead, trying not to warrant any attention from the Peacekeeper leading up.

His hand gripped mine tighter. "Okay with what?"

"With us being-" I swallowed. "With us being engaged."

Mason stumbled and I rushed to grab his arm, but he had already recovered and continued walking as though nothing had happened. "Well, it's earlier than I was expecting. And I'm mad that I couldn't ask you the proper way." His voice was too strained for the joke to be effective, but I still appreciated the effort at humor.

I didn't respond to that, just kept my focus on the Peacekeeper's white uniform as he led us to the train platform. If luck was on our side, one of our mentors would be friends of Enobaria. If we weren't lucky, we would have to deal with someone like Riggs Nightforge. I frowned just thinking about him. He was barely older than I was; he had won the 96th Games at fourteen. He was difficult and hard to work with, and wouldn't listen to anyone, even the Capitol. It was only a matter of time until Snow made him disappear or broke him down, and I had to say that it couldn't happen soon enough. He was a dick. But he could be helpful; he was young, but he had helped our tribute last year get to the final night, which in almost every mentor's book was a win.

When I saw the train just a few feet away, I took some time to steady myself. I couldn't afford to let emotions get in the way of performance. Mason and I could very easily win, and if it was up to me, we would. But 22 other tributes couldn't be underestimated- not even 12. As the 74th Games and third Quarter Quell showed, even the poorest Districts could be a serious threat. I took a deep breath as I stepped onto the Capitol-run transportation and waited inside on a couch for instructions. Because District 2 had so many victors, three were typically chosen based on volunteers and an unbiased drawing of names. The irony wasn't lost on anyone. Last year Ebony Hardscale, Torrac Heerth, and Trillium Osier were chosen, along with Riggs as a practice run for him. As soon as kids were past Reaping age, they were often taken on as apprentices. Torrac had liked Riggs's spirit, and the day of his nineteenth birthday asked if he wanted to train under him. Riggs had, of course, said yes, so technically both he and Torrac couldn't mentor this year, but something tells me that whatever the Capitol wants goes, and that this year was anything but fair.


End file.
